


Magnus Bane: Double Oh!

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec to the rescue, Alec works in a café, Bond Magnus Bond, Description of a wound, First Kiss, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Slow Burn, Spy!Magnus, fancying the pants off each other, magnus is bad ass, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus is a spy. He has been injured and finds himself sneaking into the backroom of the cafe where Alec works.... things happen!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaywoodandbine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/gifts).



> From a wonderful prompt I found on Twitter by @Gaywoodandbine
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me write this, I hope it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like sweets!!

Collapsing into the red brick wall, shoulder throbbing, Magnus clutched at his cell phone. The screen was covered in splashes of rusty, red blood, and every time he tried to swipe it open, his thumb left more streaks.

“Dammit,” he muttered, trying again. 

He knew he had lost a lot of blood from the shoulder wound, and he was starting to find it hard to think straight. He needed to contact Ragnor straight away so he could destroy this phone and any chance of being traced through it. But first he needed to unlock the bloody thing.

Allowing himself to sink against the wall, he rubbed his free hand frantically against his favourite maroon, tailored pants, fingers catching in the rips he had made when crawling away from his target. His knees were cut to ribbons from the sharp stones, and barbed wire, and more blood was dribbling in sticky lines down his calves.

Damn! He wouldn’t ever be wearing these again, no tailor could save them from the ashes. He silently cursed whatever God had sent him after The Morgensterns. He’d lost six of his favourite outfits to them in the last month alone; not to mention two members of his team, both of whom had been too weak to escape their clutches and had turned rogue. One of them was responsible for the state he was in now. 

“Traitors!” he hissed out, swiping again at the brightly lit screen, a picture of the Idris sign mocking him. 

Finally, he swiped into his contacts, selected Ragnors, and dialled. 

It rang. And rang. And rang. Before a loud clicking sounded, and a tinny voice announced, ‘This number is no longer available’. 

Cursing, he tried again, Cat’s contact this time, and received the same message. What the hell was going on? Here he was beaten, clothing ripped, bleeding from a seriously painful shoulder wound and from both knees, and neither of his handlers was answering. For Fuck’s sake! 

One last ditch attempt at calling Idris directly failed too. Silently screaming, his hand clutching where the bullet was still inside his shoulder, Magnus let two tears drip down his face, mixing with his signature eyeliner and making dirty tracks. What could he do now?

On autopilot, he did what he had been trained to do; stripping down the cell phone so that there could be no tracing it back to himself or the corporation; hauling himself to his feet using his good arm and finding places in the alley to stash the pieces. Exhausted, he leant against the cool, red brick and allowed himself three deep breaths.

After the third, he took another look around, eyes stinging from being blinded by Morgenstern’s searchlights as he had escaped. In front of him, the alley stretched long and thin, until it hit a main road where cars were whizzing by. Behind, it curved towards a small park, a place where Magnus had already left behind drops of his blood. 

Making a decision, he smoothed a hand through his hair, pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders, and, using the wall for support, staggered towards the main road, eyes tightly closed against the pain. 

Suddenly, the rough wall gave way to smooth plastic beneath his ruined fingers. Opening his eyes, he could see a pale, blue door. It was unmarked, but when his fingers pushed down, the handle turned and it swung slowly open. 

\------------

Alexander Lightwood was having a seriously boring day. His shift at the cafe had started only an hour ago and already he just wanted to be at home, cuddled up to his cat Church and watching some mindless crap on TV. Normally it took at least four hours before he began to feel like that.

Putting a plate of fried eggs down in front of his regular, Luke, whose head was buried in a newspaper, he glanced at the headline, ‘Morgenstern Evades Police Again’.

Even Alec, who had no interest in the news, knew who Morgenstern was. The crime boss had been causing hell in New York over the last few months, since he and his son Jonathan had slunk out of the woodwork when the previous Big Bad, Lilith Edom, had been taken down. 

Frowning slightly, he headed back to the coffee machine. The college student in the corner, a regular called Elias, was already on his third cup and would be needing another one in about 2 minutes by Alec’s calculations. Twisting handles, and turning dials, he made a perfect cappuccino; and, feeling generous, made a geometric pattern on the top with chocolate.

He quickly delivered it to Elias’ table and was rewarded with a muffled ‘Thanks’ from where he was buried beneath a thick textbook that Alec could not decipher. Maybe something in Russian?

Looking around the small cafe, he frowned. His shift was never going to end if something exciting didn’t happen. He hated these long boring Tuesday’s when barely any customers came in. At least through the rest of the week he had Jace alongside him, but Tuesday’s were a dead day and his boss refused to pay for anyone else to work, so it was all down to Alec.

Heading over to a table recently vacated by another regular, he picked up the stained coffee cup and tomato sauce smeared plate, carrying them behind the counter. Taking one last quick look out into the street, he couldn’t see any potential customers, so he placed the bell on the counter for service, and headed into the back to wash up. 

\------

Magnus pulled himself into the warm room. It looked like some kind of store room, huge cardboard boxes piled high around him. He quietly closed the door behind him and made sure it was secure, then turned to take in his surroundings properly. 

The boxes said things like ‘tomato sauce’, ‘coffee beans’ and ‘napkins’, so he presumed it was attached to some kind of cafe or restaurant. Picking his way across the room, he reached another door and peeked through the frosted glass panel. He could vaguely make out something that looked like a sink, and beside it perhaps a fridge. But there was no movement, so maybe the room was empty.

He waited for a full minute, face pressed against the glass, watching carefully for the slightest blur of a person. But nothing moved, so he carefully shouldered the door open (with his good shoulder).

As he crept inside, the bright, artificial light made him screw up his eyes and he groped on the wall for a light switch, quickly dimming them. He made it across the room as far as a shiny, black oven, before collapsing against it, shoulder throbbing merrily and his knees collapsing under him. He let out a groan, that he muffled in his good shoulder, and then sank to the ground to sit on his arse, curling his body into a defensive pose.

\-------

Pushing through the swing door, Alec meant to go straight to the sink to deposit the dirty crockery, but instead he had to twist around to switch on the lights (which he was certain he had left on earlier). As he did, his eyes fell on something that should not be in the kitchen. A pile of dirty rags beside the oven. A pile of dirty rags that he definitely had not left there. 

He dropped the plate and cup. They crashed to the ground, plate breaking into three, cup bouncing as the handle snapped off. The noise rang in his ears. And as he watched the cup bounce towards the oven, the pile of rags moved and groaned.

Alec let out a yelp of surprise as he realised that the pile of rags was actually a man. And a pretty beat up man at that. He stared in horror at the bloodied legs, clothing ripped around them, the way his head was lolling against his shoulder, and, worst of all, the fact that there was a stream of blood dripping from somewhere.

Quickly, he sank to his knees, swiping the broken crockery out of the way, and, trying not to alarm the man, whispered, “Hey? Can you hear me?”

The man moaned again, but didn’t move, so Alec decided that he would have to do something. 

He reached out a hand and gently hooked his fingers around the man’s chin, waiting a moment in case he fought him. But he didn’t make any effort to stop him, so Alec moved again. Tipping his face upwards, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. Despite the smudged makeup and bloody fingerprints that littered his cheeks, the man was stunning. 

Sharp cheekbones, smooth, caramel skin, a perfectly proportioned nose and soft looking lips stared back at him. But his eyes were still scrunched tightly against the pain. 

He moaned again and Alec gently cupped his cheek, trying to gain his attention. “Hey, can you hear me? You need help. Tell me what hurts,” he whispered, cautious not to alarm him.

“Shoulder,” the man grunted, “Legs,”

“Okay, okay,” Alec replied, allowing a thumb to softly stroke his cheekbone, trying to offer some comfort, as well as trying to ground himself so that he didn’t show signs of his internal panic. “I’m gonna help you, I should...I should call an ambulance, or the police...or both”

“No….ambulance, no….police...” the man said, his voice deep and in pain, “Promise me,”

“Okay, but you’ve clearly lost and are still losing a lot of blood, so I have to do something,” Alec replied, frantically thinking of what he might have to help him in the cafe.

The sound of the bell ringing, makes the man fight against Alec’s hold and tuck his face back towards his chest, curling himself as small as possible.

Alec doesn’t stop him from moving, pulling his hand away. “I’m just gonna, go and deal with that,” he said, “But I’ll be right back, don’t try and get up,”

The man lets out what could only be an attempt at laughter, before moaning in pain again, “Won’t...be...a...problem,” he ground out as Alec stood to hit off the lights just in case anyone glanced in.

As he re-entered the cafe, he plastered a sunny smile on his face, looking up at the man with the newspaper who was waiting at the counter.

“How much today, Alec?” he asked, small grin on his lips. 

“Same as always, Luke,” he replied and accepted the money he was handed. “Have a great day!”

“You too, don’t let terrible Tuesday get you down!”

Laughing, the man made his way out, which left only Elias and his pile of books.

Alec made his way over to him, “Hey, Elias, I’m really sorry but I’m feeling sick, and you know my boss only hires me for Tuesday’s since we never get busy, I hate to do this man, but you’ll have to move your study session to the library, okay?”

“Oh! Sure! Sorry you’re not well, Alec. I can’t believe I didn’t realise...I think I’ve been stuck in this Russian literature for too long! I’ll head over to Moonies now,”

Elias quickly paid his bill and then Alec flipped the closed sign and locked the door.

Taking a deep breath, preparing himself, he strode back to the kitchen and flipped on the lights. 

\-------

He found the man where he had left him, still slumped on the floor. “I’m back,” he said, voice just above a whisper this time. 

The man grunted again, but made no effort to form words, so Alec grabbed the first aid box from under the counter and sank down next to him. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, not really expecting an answer, “I’m Alexander...Alec really,”

“Mag...nus..” the man mumbled, the word clearly taking a lot of effort. 

“Right, of course you’d have a unique name,” Alec muttered as he pulled out things he needed from the box. “Well, Magnus, I need to help you or there’s a high chance of you dying on my kitchen floor, which I really didn’t sign up for, so...yeah, just let me try and help,”

Using all of his first aid knowledge (which was limited to the course he had taken when he first started working in the cafe over 5 years earlier), he assessed the situation. Clearly Magnus’ shoulder needed his attention first, so he decided to try and stop the bleeding there before looking at anything else.

“Listen, Magnus, I need you to lift your head, we need to apply pressure to your shoulder to stop the bleeding, okay?”

He heard a mumble that sounded like agreement, and carefully tipped Magnus’ head up again, watching as his face scrunched in pain. Then his eyes opened, and golden brown met hazel. 

“Wow!” Magnus said, sounding surprised, as he gazed at Alec, “If I’d known... my rescuer... was gonna be so hand...some...I’d have stumbled...in here before...” He even managed to turn his grimace into something resembling a smirk as he breathed heavily between words, and tried a wink, before it dropped back into something more painful. 

“I think I’d prefer that you not look like this when you come back,” Alec replied, staring in awe at Magnus’ beautiful eyes for a second longer.

Then he turned to look at the mangled shoulder.

“Is this...oh god, is this a bullet wound?” he asked, in shock.

“Yeah…”

“Oh god! I can’t do anything for that, Magnus. Oh god…”

“Alec...sander….wrap it….tight...we’ll get the bullet out later…” Magnus groaned, clearly exhausted at having to speak, eyes scrunched closed once more.

Trying to be as careful as possible, Alec wrapped a roll of bandage around Magnus’ upper arm, flinching everytime Magnus moaned, but remembering from his training that he needed to pull it tight to stop the bleeding. As he finished, he noted that the top layers of bandage had stayed white, unlike the ones below that had soaked up the blood, he would need to keep an eye on that.

Next, he turned his attention to Magnus’ knees. He could see that the blood had congealed now, so he decided he would leave them and clean them up if he could get him somewhere safer, somewhere more comfortable. 

“Magnus, I think we need to move you. You can’t sit on this cold, hard floor when you’re so badly injured, you think if I help you, you could make it upstairs to my flat?”

But Magnus didn’t reply this time, he had tucked his head into his chest and was either passed out from the pain, or asleep. 

Making a quick decision, Alec grabbed his phone and flipped through his contacts. 

\------

Magnus softly moaned as he gained consciousness. He might be a spy, but even spies have their limits, and the bullet wound, torn knees, exhausting fight and flight for his life, had completely drained him. Passing out on a kitchen floor, while an attractive man dealt with his nasty shoulder wound had perhaps not made the list for the top moments of his life, but at least he had escaped from Morgenstern. 

Thinking of that nasty, evil man, startled him upright, but the expected pain did not manifest. As he opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light, he felt no pain at all. Which was definitely a good surprise.

“Oh, there you are,” said a voice, and then Alexander was taking up the space in front of him, hulking frame blocking the harsh brightness, his attractive smile causing Magnus to shiver a little.

“Hmmm…” he hummed out, eyes darting between Alexander’s gorgeous eyes and his surroundings.

Seeming to catch on to what he was looking at, Alec gave him a small grin and then stretched his arms to the sides, “My flat,” he said. 

“Right,” Magnus said, taking in the large wooden bookshelves, overflowing with books and the small TV perched precariously on yet more stacks of them. “Looks like to flat of a very handsome man,” he said, trying and failing to think of something flirtatious to say.

“Ummm….right….” Alec said, looking a little embarrassed. “ So, how do you feel, Magnus?” 

“Surprisingly….amazing,” he deadpanned, cataloguing the man’s sharp cheekbones and soft looking lips. “Whatever you gave me is incredible! So good, that we could go out and get a drink together later? What do you think?”

“Actually, I was the one who gave you the drugs!” said a woman’s voice, and he twisted away from Alec, on instant alert, to see long black hair, ruby red lips and a small smirk.

“Isabelle!” Alec exclaimed as he watched Magnus’ face change, locking into a deeply unsettling blank expression, hands lifting up in a defensive pose.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Magnus, pulling his attention back to himself, “I needed help. You were passed out and in serious pain, and Isabelle is a med student, so she knew exactly what to do,”

“Wait, how long have I been here?” Magnus asked, emotion colouring his words, even if it didn’t reach his face, hands dropping back to his lap.

“Well,” Alec said, beautiful hazel eyes glancing down at his watch bashfully, “I guess Isabelle gave you the drugs about 2 hours ago?”

Magnus took the time to appreciate Alec’s lopsided smile, he was very attractive after all, before he spoke, “Right. So I’ve been here for two hours and you let your...girlfriend….give me some unnamed dope and...and...what did you do to my shoulder and where is my shirt?”

For the first time, he realised his upper body was naked, and while he was not a shy man, he was not happy that Alec had had the chance to see the scars that littered his skin without him being able to offer an explanation. 

“Sorry, we had to cut it off, so Izzy could get to your wound properly. She...urm..she..”

“I took the bullet out!” she announced, like she was telling him she had picked up some ice cream at the grocery store or that she had made him a cup of tea. 

“Right. _You_ took the bullet out. How did that go? How much blood did I lose?” Magnus asked, staring at the serious looking young woman. 

“Actually, really well. A shame I couldn’t have had Alec film it, would have been a great way to gain some extra credit at school. You lost very little blood and, as you were knocked out, you didn't have the chance to move so there was no tearing to the muscles. You’ll be fine with rest,” she said, a small grin on her lips. 

“Right. I guess I’d better get going then,” Magnus said, trying to push up off the couch with his one good arm. But Alec’s strong arm shot out and stopped him, closing around his shoulder and pushing him backwards.

“No,” Alec said, quite forcefully, “You have to rest. You can’t go anywhere like this. Look, Izzy knows her stuff, she’s top of her class, she said rest, so you’re going to rest. Surely you don’t have anywhere important to be after you got fucking shot!”

His voice, full of passion, made Magnus freeze. He was used to passion in his job: other agents becoming angry about their assignments; the criminals he chased who thought their plans were fool-proof; his own excitement when a mission was complete; but Alec’s passion was different, softer and aimed at him. He was not used to that. Not used to someone showing him that care and attention. It made his heart twist in his chest, a feeling he had not felt in a long, long time.

Looking up at him, really looking, he could see a high flush on Alec’s cheeks, the way his mouth was curled down in disappointment, the brightness sparkling in his hazel eyes. The man was beautiful. So beautiful, that Magnus didn’t want to fight with him. So beautiful that he wanted to accept the offer to stay. But could he? 

He was stuck. He couldn’t contact Idris; Ragnor and Cat were not answering their private lines and the safe house was...well god knows where he was really, the safe house could be fucking anywhere. 

“Okay,” he said, “For now...while the drugs wear off so I can see what state I’m really in. Well, as long as you’ll be my nurse?” he winked.

“Ummm, of course, good, I’m glad you can see reason” Alec said, eyes boring into him, looking past the messy makeup trailing his cheeks and into the depths of his golden-brown eyes. 

They continued to stare at each other, gazes intense, until a small cough reminded them of Isabelle’s presence, and Magnus jerked his stare away, reminding himself of the girlfriend in the room; while Alec tore his gaze away looking like he had been caught doing something wrong. 

“Alec, I better go,” she said, smiling softly at him, “You gonna be alright looking after him? I’ll tell Jace you’re sick and not to disturb you, okay?” 

“Thanks Iz,” he said, and then he stood and embraced her, Magnus averting his eyes to avoid seeing their intimacy. He heard the soft smack of a kiss, and gave them a few seconds to part, before seeking out Isabelle who was already staring back at him. 

“I’ll go grab that book you needed, Izzy, you forgot it last night,” Alec said and disappeared behind a door into what was presumably their bedroom.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, catching Isabelle’s eye. “Thanks for getting the bullet out, it’s appreciated,”

“Yes, well, it was a great learning experience for me, so I didn’t mind too much. What I do mind is that you are clearly involved in something bad, since Alec said you didn’t want the police or even an ambulance here, and that you are going to drag him into it too,” she said, a stern expression crossing her face, “Whatever you do, don’t hurt him, he’s a good man and he doesn’t deserve to have his life ruined by the likes of you! If I had the time, I would stay and force you to tell me what’s going on, but as I have to get back to school, I will rely on you being honest; and, that from the way you are looking at him, the fact that you clearly don’t want to hurt him. But if you do, if you do anything that causes him pain...you mark my words, I will hunt you down and that bullet wound will not be the worst pain you feel this week!”

“I won’t, I promise you. You’re right about everything. Look, I’ll just rest here and then when I can feel my shoulder again, I’ll go. I won’t let him get involved okay?” Magnus agreed.

“Right, well, you shouldn’t have anymore bleeding, but you need to get cleaned up, your makeup was clearly beautiful before, but it looks like a real mess now, bathroom’s that way,” she said and pointed at another door. 

“Listen, Isabelle,” Magnus said seriously, “You are at serious risk if you talk about this with anyone. Please don’t risk yourself and Alexander. This never happened?”

“Okay. But if anything happens to him, I am going to talk. I will talk so loud….everyone will know!” she threatened.

He nodded at her. “Of course,”

Then she slipped an arm behind him and helped him up, watching shrewdly as he shuffled away, careful of his slashed knees which were also neatly bandaged.

From the bathroom, he heard the rumbles of them saying goodbye and then the door clicked shut and there was silence.

\--------

After scrubbing his face, he found a spare toothbrush under the sink and then tried to do something, anything with his hair. It was the worst he’d looked in a long time in the presence of someone else and he was not impressed. Especially when he wouldn’t mind making a good impression, even if the sexy man was already taken.

Giving up, and leaving it flopping to one side, he snuck back out into the living room, finding Alec sitting on the sofa, two steaming mugs on the table in front of him. 

Alec’s eyes lingered on Magnus’ naked chest as he stepped towards the table, tracing his abs, before he caught himself and looked upwards, pulling a shirt from the armrest beside him. 

“Here, I thought this might be easier than a t-shirt, “ he said, passing it to Magnus. 

As he reached out to take it, their fingers brushed and sparks shot up Magnus’ spine. Alec’s eyes widened and his cheeks burnt red. 

Magnus made a big show of slipping the shirt onto his damaged arm, before stretching his good arm around to loop on the other sleeve. Alec’s eyes watched him carefully, cheeks still flushed. Interesting, thought Magnus, maybe Alec was bisexual like him. 

He left the buttons undone, as it hurt to manipulate his bad arm and stared at Alec.

“Come sit,” Alec gulped, his voice soft, eyes tracing upwards to his face, trailing over his abs again.

Magus did, sinking into the cushions and allowing himself to relax a little.

Then Alec offered him a mug, “Izzy said you needed some sugar, so it’s hot chocolate, hope that’s okay?”

Magnus couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips. It had been a long time since someone had made him hot chocolate, a treat he only allowed himself on occasion if he had done a particularly hard workout.

Taking a sip, he sighed softly. “That’s...good,” he admitted, eyes catching Alec watching him, his own lips quirked. “And marshmallows...who would have thought you would think to add those…” He allowed his eyes to trace Alec, noticing that he had rolled his sleeves up to reveal strong forearms dotted in intricate black tattoos. Magnus licked his lips.

“Ummm…” Alec said, watching as Magnus’ tongue darted out to lick at his soft mouth. He momentarily froze before he caught himself and continued, eyes glancing away, “I put them in in the cafe so I thought...if you don’t like them I can get a spoon...you can take them out?” 

“Oh god no,” Magnus said, pulling the mug towards his chest, “You can’t take them away now!” 

“Oh, okay, that’s good...so…” Alec hesitated.

Magnus took a deep breath, “So...you want to know what happened to me? Right?”

“Well, it’s not everyday a man bleeds all over your kitchen floor, so I guess I wouldn’t mind if you offered some kind of explanation?” he replied, mouth turning down, eyes glinting like steel. 

Magnus stared at the man, considering what he could say that wouldn’t put him at risk. God, he had already put him in danger just by being here. If Valentine’s goons had been able to track him, had seen him in that alley and worked out where he had gone, Alec was as good as dead. 

But, if it had been several hours since Alec had found him, then perhaps they were in the clear? Valentine was the kind of man who acted first and thought later, so he would have had his men bursting in and getting rid of the evidence already; maybe he was safe here. Safe and anonymous?

“I can’t really share much, it’s too risky,” Magus began, taking in Alec’s tight shoulders and serious face, “The thing is, I was doing a job, an important job, and some men weren’t very happy about that. So I was forced into a difficult situation, and escaping from it included having to hurt some people who weren't keen on being hurt. But it was to protect myself and others, so I had to,” 

Magnus looked at the man next to him. He did not look convinced by Magnus’ explanation and Magnus was pretty unimpressed by it himself. 

“I know, I know, that sounded like a bunch of crap, but I really can’t tell you much. I can’t put you at further risk. If you talk about this with anyone, then you would be in serious danger. I already warned Isabelle. It’s not safe.”

“But, who are you? I have to ask…” he paused as he looked seriously at Magnus, “Are you...are you a good guy? Or a bad one?”

Magnus laughed suddenly, the sound bursting out like the rat-tat-tat of a machine gun. It surprised him and Alexander too as he stared at him in shock. 

“Good guy, or bad guy?” he spluttered, turning fully to face Alec, clutching his mug. “Not sure how to answer that,” he grinned.

“Well, do you go around killing people who aren’t bad, or do you try to protect people from guys who aren’t good?” Alec said.

“Umm, that’s a pretty simple way of looking at it… but I guess...the second one really. I’m not a bad guy, not in my intentions. But I have to admit that I’ve hurt people….seriously hurt people,”

“Killed them?” Alec asked, staring at him.

“Yes,” Magnus answered in a small voice, eyes looking at the ground, hands wrapped more tightly around his warm mug, 

“Okay,”

“Okay?” he asked, looking up at Alec who was looking down at him.

“You said they were bad, so...okay. I’m okay with that,” he said simply, taking a sip of his own drink.

Magnus’ eyes followed the movement as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down, tracing the prominent tattoo on Alec’s neck.

“Your tats?” he asked then, “Do they have meanings?”

“Oh!” Alec exclaimed, seeming surprised by the question, “Yeah...it’s a family thing. This one,” he continued, indicating one on his tensed forearm, “It means, loyalty. My brothers and sister, they have it too,” 

“Amazing, you’re lucky to have close siblings,” Magnus replied, looking more closely at the other tattoos he could see on Alec’s pale skin. 

“Haven’t you got any?” Alec asked.

“Familys….not really my thing,” Magnus admitted, looking up to see gentle brown eyes watching him.

“Right, what is your thing then?” Alec asked, continuing to stare at him. 

Magnus shuffled on the sofa, thinking about what he might say. 

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me,” Alec interrupted before Magnus could reply. Then he stood up from the sofa, carrying his cup to the kitchenette in the corner and placing it in the sink. “Umm, do you mind if I let my cat out? Just he’s been cooped up in my bedroom since I brought you up here. I didn’t want him to get hair on your wounds or for him to startle you…that is as long as you don’t mind cats?”

“Cats are fine. I like them,”

When Alec opened the bedroom door, an enormous, squashed face cat flung himself through with a loud mewl and stalked into the kitchen to lap delicately at a bowl of water. Magnus watched transfixed as it then turned and marched over to him on the sofa. It’s large blue eyes gazed at him dolefully, before he gave him a gentle sniff and then nudged his head against Magnus’ fingers.

“Oh,” Alec breathed out, “I think he likes you! Church doesn’t really like anyone, except me. He won’t go near Izzy or my brother Jace, do you want me to move him?”

“No,” Magnus said, pleased that it turned out he could do something that the very talented Isabelle could not. 

He allowed Church to rub against his fingers for a few minutes and then was pleasantly surprised when he stretched up to rest his paws on his lap, before climbing up and settling down. He absentmindedly stroked his silken fur as he tipped his head up to find Alec staring at him, a soft look on his face.

“Umm,” Alec said clearly startled at being caught. “You must be hungry, you lost a lot of blood, I was gonna cook, just something simple - pasta, do you want some?”

“Thanks, that would be nice. Can I help?”

“No...no, you just need to relax. Izzy was adamant about that, rest is very important to help you recover. Look, is there someone you should contact?” he asked.

“Ah...well..I’m not sure it’s safe to use your phone, just in case.”

“Oh my god! What on earth is your job? It sounds like you’re some kind of hitman or spy or something? I feel like I’m in a movie!” Alec exploded, voice agitated and body tense again.

“Ummm...yeah…” 

“Yeah? Yeah what? Yes you’re a hitman? Because that does not sound like what you described before, Magnus….helping protect people. I don’t think a hitman does that, they do it for money. Is that what you do? Do you do it for the money? Because maybe that changes my mind about you,”

Alec had begun to pace now, keeping his focus away from Magnus, one hand in his hair. From his position on Magnus’ lap, Church watched him seriously, little head moving backwards and forwards. Magnus’ fingers unconsciously curled deeper into the cat’s fur as he watched as well.

What could he say? He would have to tell him something. 

“Oh sod it!” he suddenly shouted, causing Alec to freeze and then turn to look at him, “You can keep a secret. And if you can’t, then it doesn’t really matter because you’ll never see me again after today, they’ll make sure of that,”

“Who will Magnus?” Alec asked, stepping closer.

“Idris,” he breathed out, “You were right with your second guess. I work for a special branch of Idris. I’m a spy!”

\------

It had taken Alec a few minutes to acknowledge Magnus’ confession, and then he had settled back on the sofa, Church clutched in his embrace and eyes wide, agitation making him tense. 

“Like...double oh seven or something?” he had asked, awestruck.

“Well, no. No-one’s really like that, we’re more like his less glamorous assistants. We go on missions and we have kill orders and we have criminals that we infiltrate; but the incredible locations, the beautiful women, the fast cars and private jets and limitless funds...none of that happens really.” Magnus confessed. “Look, I’m like breaking a cardinal rule here, for you. We are not supposed to talk about this. Even significant others are not supposed to know anything, just that we work for the government and occasionally come home banged up. So...you gotta forget this after I leave, alright?”

Alec stared at him. Although he was clearly still shocked, he also looked very intrigued, eyes bright and shining.

“You’re a spy!” he exclaimed, then began to hyperventilate, rocking forward, head ducking down and disturbing Church who suddenly leapt up and ran away.

“Alec, Alec, Alexander!” Magnus said, voice getting louder as he tried to shock Alec out of the almost panic attack he was having. 

Reaching out he slid his hand down Alec’s spine, feeling every bump and ridge. Alec stiffened slightly, before relaxing back into his hunched over position, Magnus hand coming to rest low on his back.  
Suddenly, Alec sat up and turned to Magnus, whose arm slipped easily around him, pulling him closer.

“So,” he began, “You’re not really like Bond, but you do go on missions and accept...kill orders...and the like...and you were on some kind of mission that clearly went wrong and you ended up shot in the shoulder and here with me?”

“Yes,” he said gently, arm tracing Alec’s back over and over again, trying to keep him calm. “That’s about right. A really bad guy, who you will have heard of, but who we will not be discussing, is causing some problems and I was sent in with two fellow agents to deal with it. We managed to get into his inner circle, but then he caught the other two and I guess he turned them and they told him about me. I overheard something I shouldn’t have and it was in my best interests to get the hell out of there, so I ran.”

“But,” Alec said, eyes wide and still shocked, “You were hurt escaping,” his hand seemed to rise without his permission and settled against Magnus’ bicep just below his bandaged wound. “You could have been killed!” he gasped.

“Yes, but I wasn’t. I’m here and you, you saved my life!” Magnus said, unable to move his eyes from Alecs, his arm dropping down to encircle his waist and pull him more snugly against him. 

“I...I did,” Alec said firmly, tongue darting over his lips, eyes dropping briefly to look at Magnus’.

“Yes,” he confirmed, following the movement of Alec’s tongue.

\-------

And then suddenly they were kissing, Alec having surged forward to press his lips to Magnus’, his tongue pressing against them for entrance. They battled for a few moments before Alec took the lead, pulling Magnus in tight and deepening their kiss. As their tongues slid together, Magnus felt Alec’s hand stroking his back, caressing it gently, before his hand slid around to trace over one of the scars on his naked chest, and it was just too much being held like they were lovers, like this meant something.

He pulled back. Alec chasing his lips.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, confusion painting his face, his grip tightening around Magnus’ back as if to keep him close.

Magnus released his hold on Alec and rested his hands on his chest.

“We can’t do this,” he said softly. 

“Why?” Alec asked, looking adorably confused, like a kitten wondering why a string has stopped moving.

“Because...because of Isabelle and my job and the fact that I am never going to see you again and I like you and I respect you,” Magnus exclaimed, staring at Alec’s beautiful face and wishing he didn’t have to be the one to stop this.

“Because of Isabelle?” Alec asked, even more confused as he stared at Magnus swollen lips, “Why because of Isabelle?”

“Why?” Magnus asked, a little bit of hurt creeping onto his face, “Because she’s your girlfriend!” Magnus huffed out, glaring at Alec.

Alec’s sudden laughter surprised him and he watched as he he fell against the back of the couch, unable to contain himself. “Girlfriend?” he giggled, “Oh my god! That’s brilliant! She’ll find that hysterical!”

“What?” Magnus asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“Sister,” Alec choked out. “She’s my sister! I’m definitely gay and definitely not into my sister!”

“Oh,” Magnus said a little bit of relief in his voice, “But it doesn’t matter,” he continued sadly, “My other arguments still stand, we really can’t do this,”

Alec looked at him sadly. “I guess you’re right. I’m really not happy about it, but I understand that you don’t want to,”

“I do want to Alexander, but this would be it! There’s no way Idris will ever let me near you again and they have a tracking chip that means…” he suddenly trailed off, eyes darting around as he thought clearly for the first time about his predicament.

He had a tracking chip in his leg. Idris must know where he is. They must know his exact location yet they hadn’t sent an extraction team. What on earth were they thinking?

“Tracking chip?” Alec asked, eyes widening, “So they should know you’re here?” he asked, voicing Magnus’ own thoughts.

“Yes,” he hissed out, “So I don’t know why they haven’t sent someone to get me,”

“Maybe they’re worried you turned too,” Alec said, still following Magnus’ train of thought and sharing things he didn’t really want to think about.

As if recognising the pain his thoughts had caused him, Alec reached a hand out and hesitantly ran it over Magnus’, picking up his hand and lacing their fingers when he felt no resistance.

“Look, I’m sure they’re going to figure it out, that you escaped and you’re injured. They always work it out in spy films, I mean they must know what you’re like, who you are, that you have integrity and wouldn’t sell them out. I can tell that and I’ve barely known you 5 hours,” Alec concluded, giving him a worried grin. 

“I’d love to believe that Alexander, but we’ve been burned by loyal agents in the past; my last partner, Camille, my god, she ended up to be a vicious money-hungry bitch, no-one expected her to turn.” He squeezed Alec’s hand tightly before dropping it and unsteadily climbing to his feet. “I’ve gotta think, ummm, do you think you could make that pasta you suggested? Just I think I need some energy,”

“Of course,” Alec replied, and then stood up facing him, staring into his eyes, before hovering his lips over Magnus’ cheek. When Magnus didn’t move away, he allowed them to brush against his skin, once, twice, three times. Then he gave him a small smile and moved away into his kitchen.

\------

A while later, when Magnus had thought of, and disregarded, at least a dozen plans, Alec brought over steaming bowls of pasta. It smelled delicious, making Magnus’ stomach grumble. They settled at his small table and began to eat. 

“Any thoughts?” Alec asked, looking at him.

“It’s tasty,” Magnus replied, avoiding the question. 

But Alec persisted, asking what he thought he might do.

“I’ve gotta prove I’m not a double agent,” Magnus said, frowning. His shoulder had begun to twinge again and he really hoped that there were some more painkillers hidden in the apartment, he planned to ask after dinner.

“Okay, well maybe we should watch some spy movies, ‘I Spy’, ‘Spy Hard’, ‘Johnny English’ that kind of thing, and get some ideas for how we can prove you’re innocent?!” Alec suggested, “I’m sure there’s loads on Netflix!”

“I’m pretty certain those aren’t going to help us Alexander,” Magnus drawled, giving him a quick grin, “But it’s a very sweet thought.”

Alec looks down at his plate for a moment and when he looks back up, his eyes are fierce, burning into Magnus.

“You will not be taken advantage of Magnus, they cannot abandon you or accuse you of something you have not done. They are supposed to protect you and make sure you’re safe. They must have known you were hurt escaping, they must and they’ve left you to rot here, you could have been dying in the alley behind my cafe, you could have been left there to die! Magnus! They cannot do this to you, how can they?!” He became steadily more and more upset as he spoke hands banging on the table before he twisted them together, worrying at his knuckles.

Magnus hesitantly reached out and wrapped his hand around Alecs’.

“Alexander,” he said calmly, holding tightly, “It’s okay. Please calm down, it’s okay,”

“No,” he replied, his anger gone now, a small voice contrasting with his size, “It’s not. No one should be abandoned like that,”

He sounded like he spoke from experience and that there was an important story there to tell, something he would share if Magnus asked him. But Magnus didn’t dare. Any more truths and he would be dangerously close to tipping over the edge. Alec’s protective streak matched his name perfectly, the way he had been so proud of his sister, how he and his family were inked with ‘loyalty’ together. There was a lot to love about this man and Magnus was already in too deep. 

They finished their meal in silence, Alec never letting go of Magnus’ hand.

\------

After eating, Alec brought him more painkillers and asked if he would like to sleep. Magnus thought that he should, but that he would rather stay awake with Alec by his side for their last few hours together. He knew that by now he should be finding out from Alec exactly where he was and trying to locate the nearest safe house, but he was too comfortable on Alec’s sofa, in Alec’s warm house, full of Alec’s delicious food and with Alec’s beautiful cat in his lap.

Not to mention Alec, seated beside him on the couch, much closer than he needed to be as they watched an episode of “Bear Grylls: Survival”.

He had commented over a dozen times on the things that were happening on the screen. As part of his own, intense training, he had been sent into the bush with very little and given the order to survive, so he knew that some of the things on the screen were definitely bullshit and he couldn’t help but tell Alec all about it.

Alec seemed to appreciate it and often threw his head back laughing at Magnus’ impassioned opinions. He had sneaked an arm over the back of the sofa and his fingers were grazing Magnus’ injured shoulder carefully as they watched. 

While Magnus had certainly started the night with good intentions, he was aware that he and Alexander had gotten closer and closer and that Alec had spent more time looking at him than at the TV. 

Eventually, his own eyes had left the show to watch Alec and their hands had twitched closer until his was clasped in Alec’s larger one, resting on Alec’s muscular thigh.

Suddenly, Alec let out a long sigh, “Magnus?” he asked.

“Mmmm?” Magnus replied, concentrating on the way Alec’s fingers felt like fiery brands as they circled his shoulder.

“Didn’t Shakespeare once say, ‘It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all?” he asked, eyes darting to watch Magnus’ reaction.

“That’s true,” Magnus agreed, looking up at Alec who looked so open, his eyes were shining with something that Magnus did not want to identify, that he couldn’t allow, “But didn’t he also say ‘The course of true love never did run smooth?” 

“Oh…” Alec breathed out, “So….so you agree with me?” he asked.

“Agree with what?” Magnus said, confused.

“This is love?”

“Love? Oh...I….Ummm...can we really use that word? I’ve known you only 7 hours?” Magnus said, not surprised by Alec at all. His chest was tight, his muscles tense as he remembered their kiss and the way it had felt like he was home.

“I’ve...I’ve never been in love,” Alec began, eyes now locked on Magnus’, keeping him in his hypnotic gaze, “But, from what I’ve been told, and from what I’ve read, this is it...these feelings..they’re love! The way I lose my breath everytime I look at you, how my heart beats faster when you look into my eyes, how my skin tingles when I feel your breath on my cheek. Isn’t that how love feels?”

Magnus couldn’t speak. He stared at Alec, seeing the love pouring out of him, the way his lips were quirked upwards as he gazed back, the shine in his hazel eyes.

“Yes,” he breathed out, “That’s what love feels like,”

“And do you?” Alec asked, intense stare locking Magnus in place, “Do you feel any of that? Or have I just made a fool of myself?”

“No,” he began, watching as Alec’s face dropped into a crestfallen expression, eyes dulling and mouth frowning, “No, I mean yes! No you didn’t make a fool of yourself, yes I feel it too!”

Alec stared at him. “You do?” he asked.

“I do,” Magnus confirmed. 

“But we can’t…” Alec said, frowning again.

“It wouldn’t be fair,” Magnus said, pleading with Alec to understand. “I’m not James Bond. I can’t love you and leave you. I just can’t Alec...this means something to me, you mean something.”

A tear traced its way down Alec’s cheek as he looked away from Magnus, “I get it,” he said quietly, “But life is so so unfair,”

Magnus reached for him then and pulled him tightly into his arms, not caring that his shoulder twinged at all. They held each other close and Magnus thought that this, this moment, was what might break him, break his resolve to stay a spy.

\-------

Eventually, after a lot of discussion, Magnus decided.

He would wait for a few more hours, until it was truly the middle of the night, and then he would go to the nearest safehouse which was actually pretty close, god bless Idris for scattering them around the city, to wait for someone to pick him up. It was the best plan, in fact it was the only plan that he thought would work. 

He would be interrogated of course and they would need him to prove how he had escaped and that he had not turned like his colleagues, but he was pretty certain he could handle it. He had worked for Idris for almost a decade and longer if you counted the training programme, and had proved his loyalty in many tricky situations. 

So, they decided together that this is what he would do. 

He would have to be honest about Alec’s involvement, but he felt that he could offer many reasons that Alec would have helped him without him having to reveal that Alec knew the truth. He was aware that if he did not manage to convince them though, that Alec would almost certainly be picked up for questioning. But Alec had persuaded him that it didn’t matter, that he would be fine. That growing up with three siblings meant that he could keep a straight face about almost anything. 

Magnus was not fully happy with the plan, but Alec insisted and it really seemed that there was no other choice. They certainly would know where he had been, thanks to the chip.

There were three hours to wait before Magnus planned to leave. Alec had sloped off for a shower, and Magnus was flicking through the channels on his TV, not really paying any attention to them.

However, his attention was spiked when the bathroom door opened and Alec exited in a cloud of steam, towel slung low around his hips. 

Unconsciously, Magnus licked his lips, following the path of a water droplet as it slowly snaked down Alec’s chest and pooled in his belly button. The trail of hair down his stomach looked soft and Magnus gulped in a breath as he watched Alec step towards him, muscles rolling. 

“You want it?” Alec asked in a low voice, staring at Magnus as though he were undressing him with his eyes, purposefully being obtuse.

“It?” Magnus asked, unable to look away.

“The shower,” Alec laughed, continuing to watch him closely.

“Ummm, I don’t want to get my shoulder wet,” he replied, eyeing Alec’s towel and his thick thighs that poked out of the bottom. 

“Right,” Alec said, giving him a heated look. “Well, I should get changed...do you want to borrow some more clothes?”

He indicated the door to his bedroom as he spoke and Magnus was sorely tempted to stand and follow him in. But he mustn’t. They had discussed this. They had agreed.

Pure lust settled in his veins, but he had to fight it. He couldn’t have Alexander. He couldn’t do that to Alec or to himself. They had both confessed that they felt love for one another. He couldn’t give him this and then rip it cruelly away from them both. It would hurt too much. 

“You go,” he choked out, turning away, but not missing the disappointed look in Alec’s eyes. “I can’t do it,” he confessed. 

“I get it,” Alec said, and then Magnus heard the door open and snicker shut. 

While he waited for Alec to return, he probed his shoulder with gentle fingers. Isabelle’s drugs were amazing and it didn’t even feel tender to the touch though he was sure it would hurt more after this set of pills wore off. Being shot was the worst even though he had been through it several times before. He knew that when he was cleared for duty again, after his inevitable interrogation, he would be desk bound for a while. 

Alec returned to the living room, almost silently and plopped next to him on the couch, arm automatically pulling him in close by his good shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and then rested his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck, soft breath making him shiver.

“Alexander,” he breathed out, linking their free hands together and squeezing, “I wish I could take you with me...no that’s wrong, I wish I could stay here with you.”

“I know. I do too,” Alec said, voice sounding heavy.

Then they just held each other close, waiting for the inevitable goodbye.  
\-----

Magnus jolted awake at the loud hammering on Alec’s door. 

“Whasss...that…” Alec said, waking too, adorably confused.

“Are you expecting someone?” Magnus began to ask as the door was suddenly slammed open, crashing into the opposite wall and causing the plaster to crack. 

Three unknown people bounded into the apartment, dressed head to toe in black, all clutching handguns. They waved them towards the couch and a voice shouted, “Hands up!” 

Magnus slowly raised his hands above his head, looking warily between the three, but Alec...Alec just stood there, staring at the people in absolute shock.

“Mum?” he asked suddenly, “Dad? What’s going on?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue! Cos we can't leave it like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the prompt @Gaywoodandbine - go read her stuff, she's a beautiful writer!

Epilogue

Two weeks Later

The thing Magnus regretted most about his time on the Morgenstern case was of course Alexander. Being bundled out of the apartment by the third man in black while Alec had stared at his parents in shock, was the worst moment of his life. He had abandoned the man he loved in his most vulnerable moment and had had no choice in it.

Since he had been brought back to Idris, he had not been allowed out. Nor had he been given a new cell-phone or access to a computer and he had certainly been banned from any contact with the outside world. 

While he had passed his interrogation with glowing colours, and been able to provide much vital information about Valentine’s operations which had helped another team of agents to bring him in, he was still not certain they trusted him. Ragnor and Cat, although they had both separately shared their joy that he had safely returned to the fold, had been unwilling to help him find out anything about Alec and it was slowly driving him mad.

He loved him and he had been ripped away when he needed him the most. He was pretty certain there wasn’t a Shakespeare quote that covered this situation. 

He had kept his head down since his return, not even engaging with agents he had a passing friendship with and mostly keeping to his own quarters. So it was a surprise when he was summoned to a meeting in Ragnor’s office.

“Magnus,” he boomed, when he came in, “A pleasure to see you up and dressed,”

Magnus scowled at him as he made reference to the fact that Magnus had not bothered to get dressed properly for the whole of his first week back, preferring instead to wander around in Alec’s shirt, unbuttoned to the waist, and his loose sleeping shorts.

“What do you want Ragnor?” he snapped out, staring at his old friend.

“I have a job for you, Magnus. I realise that with your shoulder injury you are not ready to head back into the field, however, we would appreciate your help with assimilating a new recruit. He will be joining our handlers team and he needs support to learn the ropes.”

“Don’t make me do this right now, Ragnor,” Magnus pleaded, staring at his friend, begging with his eyes.

“I think you’ll quite enjoy it,” Cat said as she entered the room from behind him, “This recruit is pretty special, he’s here to join the family business after all,” she said. 

And then Magnus felt it, sparks shooting down his neck as he was stared at.

Turning slowly, he let out a gasp as he faced him. 

Alexander. Dressed all in black. Shy smile on his face.

“Hi, Magnus,” he grinned.

“Alexander? Are you real?” Magnus asked, drinking in the sight of him. 

 

“Yes, Magnus, it’s me,” he replied.

Then he opened his arms wide, and Magnus rushed into them, wrapping him up tight and breathing him in.

They hugged close for a long minute, arms tracing each others backs, breathing heavily against necks. Then hearing the door open and close, Magnus realised they were alone.

“I thought…” Magnus began, pulling away and staring up at him, “I thought I would never find out what happened to you! The last moment we were together, you learnt some difficult things and I wanted to comfort you and care for you so badly. Are you okay? Did they force you to come here?”

“No,” Alec said, hand cupping Magnus’ chin. “It was awful at first, those were, I’m sure you gathered, those were my parents. I hadn’t seen them in years, not since we were abandoned by them, my brother and sister and I. So seeing them there, that was a huge shock. But we’ve talked, and while I cannot forgive them yet, not until they’ve seen Jace and Izzy and Max, I can understand. There was a long feud between them and Valentine and they had to distance themselves to protect us,”

As Alec spoke, Magnus inched his hands down to his waist and held on tightly, Alec’s own arms still wrapped around his back. 

“My goodness, that must have been a shock,” he sympathised.

“Of course, but for what it’s worth it seems like they made the right choice at the time, to protect us. Then when we’d talked, they explained that I had to come in with them, because I was part of this now. They knew you must have shared somethings with me and Idris were determined that I had to be debriefed. Then they gave me a choice: join them, or go back to my boring, mundane life.”

“And…” Magnus breathed out, unable to say anymore.

“Oh Magnus…” Alec said, staring down at him. 

Then he swooped down and their lips met in a searing kiss, the breath whooshing out of Magnus’ lungs as they held each other.

It was perfect.

“I’m staying,” Alec said as they came up for air, “Don’t suppose you have room for a newbie in your quarters?”

And Magnus smiled and crashed their lips together once more.

Who knew that getting shot could bring him the love of his life?

As Shakespeare said "Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?"


End file.
